Spooky Siblings
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Demi's big brother comes over to visit...and he's itching to scare some humans!


At the Scare B&B, Vee, Poppy, Bridget, Gregoria, and Miranda were playing games.

The weather outside was terrible. Roaring thunder and heavy ran was everywhere. Even the weather channel advised people to stay in their homes under lockdown until the storm was over.

Good thing Miranda brought over her Uno game.

And Vee was loving it!

"So, let me get this straight. The last game night you had, you went up against rock monsters, giant eyeballs, and spider webs everywhere just to catch tiny skeletons?!" Miranda said as she drew a card.

"Yeah! It was really spooky!" Bridget said. "But the rock monsters were actually pretty cute!"

Poppy giggled. "And they liked to tickle me!"

Vee shurgged shyly. "I should have known better. Skelly Run isn't really a game for humans.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't want to face anything like that!" said Miranda. "I'm still getting used to that haunted picture of Vee's uncle staring at me!" She glanced over to the living portrait of Uncle Deeder, the picture winked and smiled at Miranda.

"And then there's Penelope-AAAAHHH!" As if on que, Vee's pet plant Penelope opened her giant mouth and SNAP! Ate the rest of the playing deck.

"No, Penelope!" Vee scolded. "Bad Penelope!"

Miranda sighed as Penelope belched loudly. "Game over."

"Now what do we do?" asked Poppy.

Just then, Demi flew into the living room. "EMERGENCY! CODE RED! BATTLE STATIONS! SOUND THE ALARM!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Demi!" Gregoria said. "What's with all the racket?!"

Demi pulled out an envelope. "I just got a letter from my brother Dereck! He's coming for a visit!"

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Vee said. "What's he like?"

"Is he cute and friendly like you?" asked Poppy.

Demi didn't look eager to answer. "Well, my brother's a swell guy but...you see, he um, uh..."

"Just say it already! I'm not getting any younger!" said Gregoria. "And I'm over four hundred and thirty seven years old!"

"Okay! Okay! Derek is a haunt for hire ghost!"

Miranda tilted her head. "Haunt for hire? What's that?"

"You see, my brother works for a haunt agency. He goes to old houses and haunts them! And that includes scaring humans!"

"Scare humans?!" Bridget squeaked.

Demi nodded. "That's right! Which is why I'm worried! If my brother sees Poppy, Bridget, or Miranda, he won't resist scaring them silly!"

"I guess this means game night is over!" Bridget quickly packed up her games and was going to leave until Miranda stopped her.

"Hold on, Bridget! It's still raining really bad outside! We have to stay in here until it blows over!"

"B-But I don't want to meet a scary ghost!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bridget. He can't be that scary. He is Demi's brother after all."

"Actually..." Demi began. "My brother is one of the most professional ghosts in the haunting business! Ever since we were kids, we would play Scare tag and have scare contests all the time! The neighbors in Transylvania always loved a good scare from us, but if he sees a human, he won't stop spooking until they're spooked out of the house!"

Bridget whimpered. "He sounds super scary!"

"Super scary? I doubt it." said Miranda. "Right, Poppy? Poppy?"

But even Poppy looked scared! "I mean, I'm okay with cute ghosts like Demi, but...I'm not sure about scary ghosts."

"You're scared of ghosts?" asked a stunned Miranda.

"Well, I used to be until I met Demi. But I'm not sure about a professional scary ghost!"

"Aren't you scared?" asked Bridget.

Miranda was going to answer but yelped when Demi cut between them. "Girls! This is serious! You have to hide! Knowing my brother, he'll be here any minute! Ready to scare people!"

"You guys can hide in the basement." Vee said. "I'll let you know when Derek is gone."

With no other choice, the humans were going down to the basement when they heard the doorbell scream.

"That must be Dereck!" Vee rushed to the door. When she opened it, it wasn't Dereck, but Poppy's twin brother Edgar!

"Hey, Vee!" Edgar said, letting himself in.

"Edgar?! What are you doing here?!" asked a surprised Miranda.

Edgar hung up his coat and took out his smart phone. "I'm here to find something supernatural! It's a dark and stormy night! And spooky stuff always happens in haunted houses on dark and stormy nights!"

"Edgar! How many times to I have to tell you? Vee's house is NOT haunted!" Poppy said. "You've been watching too many scary movies!"

"Well, I'm not taking any chances! I'm gonna take a look around and I'm not leaving until I have something super spooky!" Edgar was always determined to find anything abnormal to put on his web show and be internet famous. "Maybe I'll find a mummy! Or a werewolf! Or maybe a ghost!"

"Um...sure, Edgar. You can stick around." Miranda said.

"Miranda!" Vee said.

Miranda knelt down and whispered to Vee. "Don't worry, I have a plan. We'll keep Edgar out of sight until Dereck is gone. Then when the coast is clear and Edgar has no proof, he'll leave. Easy peasy!"

Miranda turned back to Edgar. "Good thinking, Edgar! A ghost hunt sounds like a great idea! We'll start with the basement!" Miranda gave a thumbs up and the kids headed down to the basement.

The telephone rang. Instinctively, Vee picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Vampirina Hauntley?" a voice said.

"Yes?"

A blue, transparent figure seeped through the phone and scared Vee. "BOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAHH!" Vampirina screamed. Then she laughed. Monsters love a good scare. "You must be Derek!"

"You betcha, little vamp!"

Demi flew into the hall. "Derek! You made it!"

"HEY, LITTLE BRO!" Derek whipped his arms around his brother and gave him a great ghostly hug.

Vampirina was amazed at how big Derek was. He was five times Demi's size and was thin as a skeleton. The only hint of Demi Vee saw in Derek was his bow tie. It was green with blue polka dots.

"How's the haunting business, Derek?" asked Demi.

"Great! Those humans really know how to scream!" Derek chuckled. "How about you, bro? Scare any humans lately?"

Demi gulped. "Um, me? Scare any humans? Well, there haven't been any humans around here lately. So...nope!" He chuckled nervously.

"Really? No humans here? Bummer!" Derek shrugged.

Oxana came into the kitchen. "Hello, Derek! Welcome! I was going make a scare berry pie!"

"Scary berry pie?!" Dereck licked his transparent lips. "We ghosts LOVE anything scare berry! Can I get a taste?!"

"Not yet, Chef Remy Bones is in the basement getting ingredients now."

Vee gasped, staring to panic. "Chef Remy?! In the basement?! Oh, no!"

"Huh? What's wrong, kid?" asked Derek. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Demi floated in front of his brother. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

Vee inched towards the basement. "I'm gonna go help Chef Remy downstairs with the ingredients-"

"Don't worry, kid! I'll help for you!" Derek rubbed his hands together. "And I'll check to see if those scary berries are ripe!" The hungry specter past through Vampirina and went down to the basement!

"OH, NO!" Demi and Vampirina wailed.

* * *

In the basement, Miranda, Poppy and Bridget kept a close eye on Edgar. The boy was aiming his phone camera in every direction for something weird.

"This basement is so creepy! There's got to be something spooky down here!" said Edgar.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, Edgar."

However, they didn't know that Derek was watching them from the shadows. "Well, I'll be a mummy's uncle! Demi's been holding out on me! Humans to scare!" He giggled with excitement.

But then, a French voice was heard behind a wooden door.

 _"Alouette, gentille alouette._

 _Alouette, je te plumerai_

 _Aloutette, gentille alouette_

 _Alouette, je te plumerai."_

The door opened and Chef Remy Bones came out! "Scare berries, check!" He froze when he saw Edgar looking at him in shock.

"AAAAAAAAAH! A SKELETON!" Edgar screamed, dropping his phone in shock. Edgar was going to pick it up until the phone was snatched by a ghostly blue hand!

"Looking for this?" Derek the ghost grinned. Then he stretched his mouth out and made a scary face. "WOOOOOOOOOOH! BLAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GHOST!" Edgar screamed and ran up the stairs and out of the house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Even Miranda, Poppy, and Bridget screamed! They ran upstairs and were going to leave until Vee stopped them.

"Guys! It's okay! It's just Derek!"

Bridget's knees shook like jelly. "D-D-Derek?!"

Derek and Chef Remy came out from the basement. "Hoo-hoo! That was a scare for the books!"

"Oh, dear! This is a disaster! Edgar saw me!" The skeleton had Edgar's phone in his hand. "He dropped his phone!"

Bridget screamed seeing the scary ghost and ran into the kitchen to hide under the table.

"What's with her?" asked a confused Derek.

Angered to see his human friends scared so badly, Demi decided to tell his brother off. "It's not her, it's you!" Demi said harshly. "You scared my friend, Derek!"

"But scaring is a good thing, Demi!" Derek replied. "And since when are humans friends with ghosts?"

"Scaring isn't good when it makes your friends upset!" Demi shot back. "And Bridget, Miranda, and Poppy maybe humans, but they like monsters and are the sweetest, caring, and most wonderful people I ever had the pleasure to meet!"

"Aw, Demi!" Poppy hugged the nice little ghost.

Now Derek wasn't feeling proud of his scare anymore. "I'm sorry, Demi. I had no idea they were your friends."

"Demi's not the one you should apologize to." Gregoria said. She pointed to the kitchen.

"You're right." Derek hovered to the kitchen and peeked under the table. "Hey, um, Bridget, right?"

Bridget squeaked and curled up into a ball. "Go away!"

Chef Remy crouched down to see Bridget. "Mademoiselle Bridget! Do not be scared!"

"Yeah, kid! I didn't mean to scare you that badly! I had no idea you were Demi's friend!"

Beidget peeked at eye towards Derek, she quickly turned away.

"What do we do?!" Derek said. "I'm not good at cheering humans up!"

Remy scratched his head. "Hmm..." He snapped his fingers. "Ooh la la! I have an idea!" He detached his hand and willed it to crawl over to Bridget. He began tickling her side.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Hey! That tickles!" Bridget giggled. "Quit it, you silly skeleton!"

Bridget crawled out from under the table to get away, but Derek started tickling her now!

Derek laughed. "I didn't know humans were ticklish! Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on! Cut it ohohohohout!" Bridget laughed.

"Onky if you promise you won't be scared of me!" Derek said.

"OKAY! OKAY!" It was impossible for Bridget to be scared when she was laughing so much.

Derek stopped and helped Bridget up. "You okay?"

Bridget smiled. "I am now. EEEEE!" She squeaked when she felt Remy's hand crawling up her back.

Remy reattached his hand. "I need this hand to cook my scare berry pie, you know!"

"But wait a minute!" Poppy said. "My brother saw Remy and Derek! He's gonna come back and tell everyone! What are we gonna do?!"

Everyone scrambled through their minds for an idea.

"I got it!" Bridget said. "Remember those Halloween costumes Vee keeps in the basement? Follow me!"

The gang followed Bridget down to the basement.

A few minutes later, Edgar came back to the haunted house with his mother Edna. "I'm telling you the truth, Mom! There's a ghost and a living skeleton in the basement! This house is haunted like I always knew it was!"

"Now Edgar, there's no such thing as ghosts or living skeletons!" Edna said. "Let's just find your phone and leave."

The mother and son went down to the basement. When they did, a ghost and skeleton popped out!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Edna screamed, jumping against the wall.

"See?! See?! I told you they were real!" Edgar said with glee. "This house is haunted! I'm gonna be famous!"

"I wouldn't think sooooooo!" said the ghost. But it wasn't a real ghost. It was Vee's father Boris under a bed sheet. He took off his costume and winked at the stunned neighbors.

"Boris?!" Edna gasped.

"Mr. Hauntley?!" Edgar said. He looked at the skeleton who took of her skull mask. It was Oxana underneath.

"Hello, Edgar! You left in such a hurry, you forgot your phone!" She handed Edgar the phone.

Vee came downstairs. "Hey, Edgar! Welcome back!"

"You mean...it was just you're parents in those costumes this whole time?!" Edgar said, disappointed.

"Oh, yes! We were checking to see if these old costumes fit and once we heard you kids down here, well, we just couldn't help ourselves!" Boris explained.

"Oh, Boris! You're such a character!" Edna laughed. "See, Edgar? It was just Boris and Oxana the whole time. There's no monsters down here!"

"No, there isn't this time." Edgar sighed. "Well, at least I got my phone back. I'm out." He and Edna left the Scare B&B.

* * *

Upstairs, Vee and her family and friends gathered in the kitchen to enjoy Chef Remy's scare berry pie.

"MMMMM! Best scare berry pie I ever had!" Derek said with a stuffed face. "Reminds me of the time Demi ate boo berry pancakes and then he laughed so hard, slime syrup came out of his nose!"

"I did not!" Demi laughed.

"Did too!" Derek laughed back.

"But still, sorry that I scared you so badly, Bridget." Derek said.

"It's okay, Derek. I just spook really easily." said Bridget. "But you are good at being scary!"

"Yeah! You even scared me good!" Poppy said. "Even Miranda!"

"No! You just caught me of guard, that's all." Miranda said. "But I don't scare easily-" Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Miranda turned and saw Remy wearing googly eye glasses. "BOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAH!" Miranda jumped into Derek's arms.

Remy laughed, taking of his glasses. "Don't scare easily, huh?"

Miranda blushed. But she smiled. "Okay, okay, you got me, Mr. Funnybones." She got down and have the skeleton a nudge. "Not bad!"

Who knows? Maybe Miranda was smiling because a good scare was fine with her, especially when your best friends are ghosts and monsters.


End file.
